The werewolves
by Lightningwolf2.0
Summary: A werewolf is found hurt. Is taken in and falls deep in love. What happens? How does he fall in love? Who does he love?


**Scientists had different creatures they studied locked up.**

………

During the day they let in visitors.

Tina Goldstein looked around and she walked to the werewolves that looked as normal wolves. They all ran around and rough housed. Tina noticed one in human form wrapped in a blanket in a tree alone. This _alone wolf_ is Newt Scamander.

As Tina stared in his direction he glanced back at her and their eyes met. Newt hesitated as he broke the contact and kept his head down.

Suddenly two guys _wolves _pulled Newt down from the tree. He fell to the ground and this caught Tina's attention.

One guy kicked Newt in the side. The other pushed Newt on his back and grabbed him with his arm around Newt's neck. _The blanket stayed on him._

The other used Newt as his personal punching bag. After a lot of kicks and punches, the one holding him threw him to the ground as he still had him.

The other clawed Newt a few times on the stomach through the blanket.

Then they threw him against a tree.

……

Two guards walked into the enclosure and grabbed Newt.

As they brought him out he still had the blanket around him. When he was carried out he kept eye contact with Tina. Even as they walked passed her he looked back.

……

**Night...**

Tina had been taken by stupid guys and they threw her into the wolves enclosure.

The wolves moved closer to her and suddenly Newt jumped down from the trees. _His eyes a neon blue._

Newt grabbed her and faster than a normal human they went up a tree. Newt had Tina on his back and he jumped from tree to tree and hung from vines. The last tree he leaped off and made it over the fence.

When Newt made it to the ground he looked somewhat pale and out of breath.

Tina got off and Newt lied down. Tina sat by him and said softly,"Come with me. I'll help you. With your wounds".

Tina helped Newt up and they disappeared with a flick of her wand.

……

Tina helped Newt lie down on a bed _her bed._ When Tina tried moving the blanket Newt stopped her.

Tina said,"I can't help you if you don't let me look".

Newt said softly,"I don't need help".

Tina said,"Yes you do. Your hurt".

Newt said almost a whisper,"I have...other scars. To many. You wouldn't wanna help...or see".

Tina said,"I won't judge. I've got scars to, your not the only one".

Newt kept his head down and Tina put her hand over his and slowly removed it from the blanket.

Newt lied his head back on the pillow and Tina moved the blanket.

_She was surprised by the amount of scars but also tried not to stare at his muscles._

_Newt wore boots and jeans._

**1 hour Later...**

Tina was finally done with the stitches and washed her hands.

She sat down next to him on the bed and said,"So...are all of the wolves British or is it just you"?

Newt said,"Just me".

Tina said,"Are you from England"?

Newt said,"Yes".

Tina said,"I've always wanted to go there".

Newt said,"It's beautiful, I think you'd like it".

_Silence._

Tina said hesitantly,"I'm...Tina".

She extended her hand and he shook it as he said,"Newt".

They stared into each other's eyes until someone walked in.

……

Tina's younger sister came in with her boyfriend Jacob.

Queenie said,"Teen, who's your friend"?

Tina stood up fast and said,"Nice to see you too, Queen".

Queenie smiled and hugged her sister.

Tina said,"This is Newt, he was hurt so I decided to bring him here. It's the least I could do. He saved my life".

Queenie held back a smile and said,"Really? Then I have him to thank about you".

Queenie walked over to Newt and shook his hand as she said,"I'm Queenie Goldstein. That's my boyfriend Jacob, and of course my sister".

Newt said quietly,"Uh...it's nice to meet you".

Queenie said,"Your British, teen and I have always wanted to visit England".

……

**Night...**

Newt was in his bed when Tina walked in with a tray of hot coco.

Newt looked up and Tina said,"Sorry, I just thought you might like some hot coco. It's cold".

She put it on the nightstand as Newt said,"Thank you".

Tina was about to leave when Newt said,"Tina"?

She looked back and Newt said,"I can't stay here".

Tina said,"Why not"?

Newt said,"He's still out there. If I Stay you'll be in danger".

Tina said,"Who"?

Newt said,"He's a hybrid".

Tina said,"Of what"?

Newt said,"A wolf and a vampire".

Tina said,"You'll die if you take him alone".

Newt said,"I have too".

Tina said,"Your hurt. Your not in the right state to be fighting".

Newt said,"It doesn't mean I should risk your lives".

Tina said,"Your staying. Even if I have to kidnap you"!

Newt said,"Tina".

Tina said,"No! Your not gonna fight like this"!

……

**During Night...**

Newt snuck out of the house and went into the woods.

After a few miles, Newt heard sounds. He immediately shifted half wolf._ Neon blue eyes, pointed ears, claws, and fangs._

Tina tried catching him off guard but instead it was the opposite. She tried grabbing him but instead he grabbed her arm and pushed her to the ground with his hand over her neck. He held her down with her arm trapped between his, and he other hand on his wrist.

Newt let go but didn't get up. Newt said,"Why'd you follow me".

Tina said,"I'm not letting you leave".

Newt said,"You have to".

Tina said,"No".

When he tried getting up she grabbed him and switched places with him. She lied bother her arms on his chest, making her closer to him then intended.

……

_Tina had dragged Newt back to his room._

_……_

**Next morning...**

Tina heard a fall.

She knocked on Newt's bathroom door and asked,"Is everything ok"?

Newt said,"uh...I don't think so".

Tina opened the door and found Newt sitting against the wall with blood on his hands. His stitches broke open.

……

Tina stitched Newt's wound and he said,"Aw! Careful"!

Tina said smirking,"Don't be a baby"!

Newt said,"Why? I enjoy it. And I enjoy annoying you".

Tina said,"Your very good at it".

Newt said,"Why Thank you"!

Tina smiled as she said,"That's not a compliment".

Newt said,"Maybe to you".

Tina gave him a playful glare when she was done.

……

**Later...**

Newt brought in a wounded bunny he found in the woods. Queenie said,"Uh...what're you doing".

Newt said,"I'm not gonna sit around and let it die".

Tina gave him an emergency kit. She sat close to him as he stitched the little bunnies leg together.

When Newt was done he held the bunny like a baby in his arms and Tina smiled. She moved closer to him and petted the bunny. When Newt kissed the bunny on the head Tina stared at him with sparkles in her eyes.

……

Later When Queenie and Jacob we're gone with the bunny, Newt heard a crashing come from a bedroom.

When he got to Tina's bedroom he opened the door and suddenly was attacked by a wolf. When he hit the wall he noticed Tina had lost blood from the vampire werewolf. He got back up and fought the werewolf. He got scratched a few times and bit in the side before he hurt the werewolf enough for it to run off.

Newt ran to Tina and said,"Tina! No, no. Stay with me".

He put his hand over her heart and absorbed energy and restored it to her._ This doesn't always work_.

When he took away his hand she didn't regain consciousness.

Newt had a tear fall down his cheek and said weakly, "Don't die".

He hugged her in his arms tightly and she opened her eyes slowly. She looked around and noticed Newt hugging her. She slowly and hesitantly moved her arms around him and that's when he noticed she woke up.

Newt said,"Tina, your alive"!

He hugged her tight and kissed her cheek without realizing it. When he moved away their faces were only a few inches away.

They looked into each other's eyes and Newt hesitantly moved closer. He stopped when their noses touched. Newt said in a whisper,"Sorry".

Tina whispered,"Shhhh. Don't apologize".

Before she could say another word he kissed her on the lips. He put his hand to her cheek and held her hand in his other.

After about two minutes Queenie and Jacob opened the door. Newt and Tina moved away quickly and Queenie said smirking," Sorry to interrupt, but dinners ready".

As the two left Newt and Tina were blushing.

……

Tina and Newt walked down the stairs together and Newt slipped his hand in hers. When they got to the table they didn't brake the hand holding.

……

Newt walked Tina to her door and kissed her Goodnight before going back to his own room.

…

_That Night the werewolves contained the hybrid in a "Doggy jail"._


End file.
